


On the Run

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fanart, Hurt, Hurt Jensen Ackles, M/M, On the Run, Reverse Bang, Supportive Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: Art post for 2020 SPN Reverse Bang
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	On the Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YohKoBennington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YohKoBennington/gifts).



My original claimant had life happen, so had to pull out, but awesome pinch hitter Yohkobennington stepped in at the eleventh hour. She waved her magic wand and gave me hurt Jensen and heroic Jared, which speaks directly to my id. Thanks me dear!  
Storylink [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807979) or click on the banner  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807979)

The prompt.  


I did this ink on paper, then coloured it digitally, so here's the original, uncoloured version.  



End file.
